


Tandem

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Wingbeats [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, M/M, flock two shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainee Flock One might be known for having the "problem" dragons, but Flock Two has its share of...interesting members.</p><p>A series of oneshots of the other group of dragons and riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Futakuchi and Aone 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider this happy oneshot as an apology for Serpent's Venom in the fae au

Futakuchi stared at the frowning, white-haired trainee in front of him. 

"So the pointy one gave up, huh?" Futakuchi asked. "I should have known a radish wouldn't have the spine to stick with me for more than a week." The white-haired trainee didn't seem to react beyond a slight tilt of his head. "What's your name again?" Futakuchi asked. 

"Futakuchi, this is Trainee Aone. Please try to get along with him," their Flock Leader, Moniwa, sighed. His dragon, Kamasaki, eyed Futakuchi sternly. 

"I didn't  _mean_ to scare the squeaky one and the freckled one," Futakuchi grumbled, crouching and lowering his head to get a better look at Aone. Of all of Flock Two's trainees, Aone was the quietest, and also the most stern-looking. Futakuchi wondered if this trainee would be heavy-handed with signaling for maneuvers. Aone studied him for a moment, then bowed. Futakuchi blinked. Aone reached out but stopped with his hand halfway between them, waiting for Futakuchi to either pull away or lean closer. Futakuchi glanced at Moniwa and Kamasaki, who were staring at him expectantly, and wow, wasn't it scary how alike they could look when one was a human and the other was in dragon form? Futakuchi sighed and eased his head forward until Aone's palm was pressed to the smooth scales on his muzzle. For a moment, the rider stayed still, as though expecting Futakuchi to pull away.

"Do you mind?" Aone asked quietly. Futakuchi blinked. He wasn't sure he'd ever actually heard Aone talk before, and he wasn't sure what he was asking. 

"No?" Futakuchi said hesitantly. Aone's hand shifted, then, lightly stroking the tan scales on his muzzle. Then he stepped forward and slid his hand under Futakuchi's chin. The dragon jumped when the human's fingers found the spot under his jaw where his scales didn't overlap quite right, exposing the skin beneath. Aone's touch was firm enough not to tickle, but gentle enough not to hurt. Before Futakuchi could fully process the fact that he actually really liked the feeling, Aone was moving on. The trainee slowly walked along Futakuchi's long neck, seeming intent on memorizing the pattern of his tan scales. Futakuchi glanced at Kamasaki. 

 _What is he doing?_ Futakuchi hissed. 

 _Getting to know you. Probably making sure you don't have any strained muscles or anything, too. Akira said it was weird, but Aone always seemed to know if he was stiff after his nap,_  the older dragon replied.  _If you're uncomfortable, just say so. Unlike you and your snark, Aone knows when to stop._ Futakuchi huffed and returned his attention to the trainee, who was examining his shoulders and wing joints. He considered standing so the human wouldn't be able to reach, but just as he started to gather himself, Aone's hands found another spot where his scales didn't match up right, right next to his wing, and he lightly scratched the exposed skin. Futakuchi melted. He settled back down and this time the huff he let out was pleased instead of irritated. 

"Has he ever been this quiet for this long?" Moniwa asked. 

"Aone found a soft spot," Kamasaki explained. Futakuchi glared at the older dragon, but Aone seemed to take their flock leaders' discussion as approval, and kept scratching at the spot. Futakuchi leaned over slightly, pressing into the touch, and noticed a faint rumbling sound, almost like a purr. For a second he wondered where it was coming from, then realized he was the one purring like a scaly, overgrown cat. Aone found two more soft spots before Moniwa and Kamasaki decided it was time to see how well they would fly together. Aone just nodded at the suggestion, then disappeared into the equipment room. He came back several minutes later with a different saddle than the one Kindaichi had used with Futakuchi. As Aone carefully situated the saddle on Futakuchi's back, the dragon realized this was a new one, and Aone had already adjusted the straps almost perfectly while he was in the equipment room. 

"If you drop him, you'll have to wait until next year to find a rider," Kamasaki warned once Aone had settled into place on Futakuchi's back. Futakuchi glared at him, then launched himself into the air without thinking. After all, Kindaichi had sort of gotten used to Futakuchi's abrupt takeoffs in the last few days, so for a second, Futakuchi didn't realize the significance of the fact that Aone had calmly sat through the takeoff, not seeming at all surprised by the sudden movement. Futakuchi paused, gliding in a wide circle as he glanced over his shoulder. Aone wasn't holding onto the straps. Instead, he was leaning forward, his hands splayed over Futakuchi's scales, his expression as serious as ever, but there was a slight upward tilt to the corners of his mouth, so small that Futakuchi almost missed it. 

They went through several stunts the whole flock had been practicing, and Futakuchi realized that while Aone's signals were firm, they were also gentle, and Aone seemed to read which maneuvers Futakuchi tried to surprise him with somehow. After a while, they settled into a balance, with Aone signalling for different moves occasionally, and sometimes Futakuchi taking initiative and adding something. 

 _Did you just try to barrel roll to throw that poor trainee off balance?_ A rust-colored dragon slid into place, flying beside Futakuchi, who had just leveled out after his roll. 

 _He actually signaled for that,_ Futakuchi replied.  _What brings you up here, Satori? And where's your rider?_

 _I heard you were flying with Aone today, so I thought I would come check on you,_ Tendou replied.  _Eita stayed on the ground._

 _Wait, don't tell me. Did you keep him up last night and now he's tired and not looking forward to sitting in a saddle?_ Futakuchi guessed. Tendou snorted, and Futakuchi almost commented on the scattering of sparks that appeared, but then Aone was signalling for a dive, and Futakuchi obeyed happily, leaving Tendou behind. 

Over the next several days, their coordination improved, and Moniwa informed them that they would be working together until their final test at the end of the year. Despite the flock leader deciding to assign them to each other, Futakuchi still fully expected for Aone to eventually request a different dragon. He tried teasing the stoic rider, thinking that maybe he could hurry things along, and then it wouldn't be so frustrating when he eventually decided Futakuchi's constant efforts to get under people's skin - the reason Kindaichi had asked for another assignment - were too much. But when he tried to tease Aone, all he got was a raised eyebrow. 

They fell into a cycle of Futakuchi trying to get a reaction, flying when the flock trained, and then sometimes flying extra, and weeks flew by before Futakuchi even realized that time was passing. It wasn't until he was stretched out on the warm rock of the cliff above his cave, curled around Aone, who was leaning against his side and scratching the soft spot under his chin that Futakuchi realized that as well as Aone seemed to be able to read his intentions when they flew, he'd gotten better at reading Aone, too. 

When he needed Futakuchi's attention, whether it was to discuss training, or just to check on him, Aone would pat his shoulder, or scratch at the soft spot near his wing. When he was settled in the saddle, he would shift his weight in anticipation of Futakuchi's usual abrupt takeoff. Futakuchi suspected that when Aone raised his eyebrows at the obnoxious comments Futakuchi was so fond of throwing around, he was amused rather than irritated. 

"You're quiet," Aone murmured, applying a little more pressure to the spot he was scratching to pull Futakuchi's attention back to his surroundings. Futakuchi tilted his head, studying the human for a moment. Aone just tilted his head the slightest bit and kept scratching. Futakuchi found himself making a pleased rumbling noise, which had been happening more and more often lately. 

"Just thinking," Futakuchi replied. They were silent for a moment. Then Futakuchi spoke again. "You could call me Kenji, if you wanted." Aone's hand paused, and Futakuchi found himself taking pride in having caught the human off guard for once. "And if you're okay with it, I'd like to request you be my permanent rider if we pass our final test." Aone resumed scratching the spot under his chin. 

"All right." The words were simple, but there was a definite tilt to his lips, telling Futakuchi that the human was pleased. Futakuchi relaxed and focused on how nice Aone's touch felt, and told himself that he was rumbling, not purring.

And his body temperature definitely wasn't rising, and if it was, it definitely wasn't the heat of dragonfire.

Right? 

 


	2. Ennoshita and Tanaka 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by apocalyptic, this chapter is starring Ennoshita, Tanaka, Yachi, and Shimizu! I don't write these characters as often as others, so I really hope you like this! There's a lot more focus on Ennoshita and Tanaka than I planned, but...

Chikara and Kiyoko eyed the two remaining rider trainees quietly. Aone and Kunimi had been assigned to each other, and Kindaichi was assigned to Futakuchi. Chickara was pretty sure those two pairings wouldn't work out well in the long run - putting the two quiet ones together couldn't be a good idea, and assigning the snarky dragon to the rider who looked like a raddish was an even worse idea - but the pairing of the nervous freckled rider with the big, yellow dragon who really couldn't be motivated to practice his formations had to be the worst idea of all. Still, Moniwa had to have some idea of what he was doing, or he wouldn't have been made flock leader. 

 _Moniwa said we can pick,_ Kiyoko murmured.  _Apparently he doesn't know much about these two, since Flock One poached the top five trainees._ Chikara sighed. 

 _So since we're the oldest unassigned dragons, we got the two unknown variables?_ he guessed.  _Wonderful. So, do you want to try the jittery one or the loud one?_ Together, the two dragons eyed the trainees once more. There was a small, blond girl who jumped every time a dragon stepped too close to her - how she'd gotten through the riders' basic training, Chikara didn't know - and the other one was currently crossing his arms grumpily, having been reprimanded for trying to challenge Tendou to an arm wrestling match...while Tendou was in dragon form. 

"Um..." the girl trainee piped up. Her voice shook. Actually, her everything was shaking, Chikara noted. "You're Shimizu, right?" she added, looking at Kiyoko. "Um, I...just wanted to say, uh, you're really, really beautiful." Chikara blinked and glanced sideways at Kiyoko, who blinked slowly. Kiyoko frequently got compliments, he knew. The loud, brash trainee with the shaved head, one of their two remaining options, had spent the first hour after being assigned to Flock Two gushing to the other trainees about how pretty Kiyoko was. As Kiyoko's twin brother, Chikara was used to the praise his sister got; after all, Kiyoko's deep black scales caught the light and reflected it into a rainbow, giving her a shimmering, ethereal appearance. Meanwhile, Chikara was used to being overlooked. He was the larger and stronger of the two, but Kiyoko was faster, and more dazzling. When Kiyoko and Chikara didn't respond immediately to the blond girl's compliment, she started wringing her hands nervously. "Ah, I'm sorry, was that rude? I didn't mean to upset you, I'm really sorry! Please don't step on me!" 

 _I like the cute, sweet one,_ Kiyoko declared, lowering her head so she could look the trainee in the eye.

"You're Trainee Yachi, right? You're going to be my rider," Kiyoko announced. Chikara sighed and turned to the last trainee. 

"Tanaka, right? Come on," Chikara said. For a second, the trainee stared up at him.

"Uh...your name is...Enno-something, right?" Tanaka asked. Chikara sighed again, resigned. He was used to being overlooked, but this was kind of insulting.

"My name is Ennoshita. Let's go over what signals you already know, okay?" Chikara suggested. The trainee frowned at him for a second, then nodded. Chikara wondered if the pairings he was sure wouldn't work out would be short enough for him to get a different trainee. 

* * *

 

One week into the year of training, and Chikara was reaching the end of his patience. Tanaka spent more time glaring at other people or staring dreamily at Kiyoko than he did working with Chikara. Usually, Chikara wouldn't mind, because he was used to Kiyoko being the center of attention - even if she didn't like it, and Chikara had spent a lot of time helping her avoid admirers in the past - but this was getting ridiculous. Tanaka was supposed to be  _Chikara's_ rider, even if it was only for the year they were in Trainee Flock Two. 

 _Chikara, I can hear you growling,_ Kiyoko's voice murmured. Chikara tensed, then sighed. 

 _Sorry. I'll stop,_ he promised. 

 _Want to talk about it?_ Kiyoko asked. Chikara hesitated. His sister wasn't much of a talker, but she was a good listener, and maybe she would be able to see a solution that Chikara was too close to the situation to see.

 _It's Tanaka,_ he told her.  _He won't direct his energy the way he should._

 _Neither does Akira,_ Kiyoko pointed out. Chikara laughed; the sleepy dragon's daily escapades as he valiantly tried to escape for a nap had already become something of a legend around the base. Aone's silent wanderings trying to find him had also become well-known, even though it had only been a week. 

 _At least Akira doesn't cause problems for anyone except his own rider when he sneaks off for a nap. I had to keep Tanaka from challenging no less than four dragons to various physical challenges this week,_ Chikara grumbled. 

 _Have you tried talking to Tanaka about it?_ Kiyoko asked. 

 _He won't listen to me. He never does,_ Chikara sighed.  _He's...stubborn, and loud, and I don't know why Moniwa thought he would be a good match for either of us._

 _I think I know why,_ Kiyoko replied slyly.  _Give it a few more weeks, and I think you'll see it, too._ Chikara blinked at that, but before he could ask what she meant, she added,  _Get some sleep, Chikara._ Chikara resisted the urge to sigh again, and curled up more tightly on the ledge he slept on. He only had a few hours before he had to be awake and ready for training. 

* * *

 

A month and a half in, and Chikara's patience, which had been wearing out since week one, finally ended. Tanaka had wandered off after the day's training, and when Ennoshita found him, he was glaring at what Chikara recognized as the human form of one of last year's unassigned dragons. 

"What did you say? I'll take you on," the dragon in human form was growling. "I'm going to beat you to a pulp, you-" Chikara slammed his tail between them and snarled. They both froze and stared up at him. The older dragon scowled. "Don't interfere, hatchling."

"Threaten my rider again, and I'll be the one beating you to a pulp," Chikara snapped, glaring down at him. "You should know better, Yamamoto." The other dragon shifted to his full dragon form and threw himself at Chikara.

"You want to take me on, too, then?" he snarled as they collided. Chikara growled and dug his claws into the ground - he heard Tanaka give a little yelp as Chikara's talons actually sank into the  _solid stone_ beneath him - and Yamamoto, who hadn't been expecting the combination of a defensive crouch and bracing himself with the ground, let out a surprised cry as he tumbled over Chikara's back and stumbled. Chikara freed his claws - Tanaka definitely seemed terrified by the holes in the stone Chikara left behind - and then turned to face Yamamoto, snarling. Yamamoto charged toward him, and Chikara swept his tail out and under his feet, making him trip and fall forward. Chikara took the opportunity and rested a foot on the other dragon's neck before he could lift his head off the ground.

"Give up," Chikara ordered. Yamamoto wiggled, and Chikara let more of his weight rest on his neck. Yamamoto froze.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Let me up!" he complained. Chikara stepped back, and Yamamoto shot a glare at Tanaka for starting the whole mess, then turned and leaped into the sky. 

"Holy shit, that was amazing," Tanaka exclaimed. Chikara growled when he heard the trainee's voice and whirled on him. He knocked the human flat on his back with a flick of his tail, then placed one claw delicately over his chest to keep him from squirming too much. 

"You need to stop causing trouble," Chikara snapped. "You should be focusing more on training and less on whatever macho human bullshit you've been trying to pull since you joined this flock. You don't take anything seriously, even when we're actually in the air half the time. You don't pay attention to my condition or timing, so your signals are almost impossible to follow. Your head is so far up your own ass that you probably wouldn't notice if I dropped you. You spend all of your time either stalking Kiyoko - don't think I didn't notice the way you follow her and Trainee Yachi around - or getting into fights. You need to check your behavior and priorities, because the next time you challenge a damned  _dragon_ to a fight, I might not be nearby to save you." He lifted his claw off of Tanaka and turned to leave, tail twitching in anger. Tanaka sat up and watched as Chikara took a few more steps away, then leaped into the air and flew off in the direction of his cave. 

For the next several days, Chikara didn't speak to Tanaka. They went through their training exercises in silence, and no one mentioned the tension between them, or the claw marks in the rock that matched Chikara's talons. 

* * *

 

"Hey...Ennoshita?" Chikara looked up and blinked. He'd gone straight to his cave after training, but now Tanaka was standing at the entrance, looking way more nervous than usual. Chikara tilted his head.

"Yes?" It had been almost a week since he'd pinned the human to the ground and lectured him, and Chikara had honestly been expecting him to request a transfer, or at least a different dragon within the flock. Maybe this was Tanaka coming to tell him he'd been reassigned in person.

"I'm sorry," Tanaka said quietly. Chikara shifted and studied him more closely. "I've been trying to be more serious this week, but it feels like we're not communicating."

"That's because you never listen," Chikara replied bluntly. "You've been too busy running around all the time to-"

"I know," Tanaka interrupted. Chikara considered flicking him with his tail and knocking him out of the cave in a petty bout of vengeance, but decided against it. "I've been trying to prove myself, okay? I'm older than the other trainees. My best friend is an intermediate rider, and I've been trying to prove to myself that I can do this and catch up to him." Chikara snorted in amusement.

"You should be focusing on riding better, instead of challenging people to fights or whatever," he said. 

"I know. You yelling at me kind of made me do a reality check. I know I suck as a rider, that I don't pay enough attention to you or communicate well enough with you. I'm surprised you haven't requested a different rider yet, honestly," he admitted. "I'm usually pretty distracted when we're flying, so..."

"Well, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are weirdly compatible despite how convinced I was that Tsukishima would bite Yamaguchi for being so nervous at the beginning, and now that Aone and Kindaichi have switched dragons, everyone else is working great with their riders," Chikara replied. "So I wouldn't request a transfer, even if you are annoying and loud and aggressive enough for six humans."

"Oh. Well...then can we maybe start over?" Tanaka asked hesitantly. Chikara blinked at him, then lowered his head to look him in the eye. 

"Are you going to take flying more seriously?"

"Yes," Tanaka answered immediately.

"Are you going to keep getting into arguments with people?"

"Probably? But I'll try not to cause trouble," Tanaka promised. Chikara studied him for a long moment. 

"As long as you focus when we're flying, you shouldn't waste energy trying to be someone you're not," he said finally. "Even if your constant attempts to intimidate people are annoying."

"So..."

"Yes, we can start over," Chikara agreed. "On one condition. You have  _got_ to stop following Kiyoko and Trainee Yachi around when they're not training. You're really creepy."

"I can't help it! Shimizu is beautiful! And Yachi is cute!" Tanaka exclaimed. "And it's not like I would survive calling you either of those things, so..." Chikara stood and climbed off his ledge, crossing the cave to stare directly down at Tanaka, who looked up nervously. "Um. Please don't kill me?"

"Why would you even think about calling me either of those things?" Chikara asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. 

"Because half the reason I'm distracted when we're flying is that you're just as pretty as Shimizu?" It came out almost like a question, and Tanaka flinched. 

"You think I'm pretty," Chikara repeated flatly. "And for some reason, you think that you saying this out loud will make me want to kill you."

"Um...I kind of knew before, but you really proved it when you fought that other dragon, but you're really strong, too," Tanaka replied. "So please don't kill me." Chikara stared at him for another moment.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not when you finally want to actually improve," Chikara said. Then he stepped away and crouched. "Come on. Let's start now, some extra practice. Don't get distracted, or you won't be able to stay on without a saddle." Tanaka hesitated.

"Are you going to drop me once we're in the air?"

"If I wanted you dead, or even terrified, I would shish kebab you on my claws," Chikara informed him. 

"You're terrifying," Tanaka replied faintly. Chikara twitched his tail, and Tanaka scrambled into place on his back. "If I'm going to be threatened, at least it's by a beautiful dragon," he grumbled. Then he tensed, because he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I'm not going to hurt you for complimenting me, idiot," Chikara sighed as he made his way to the cavern mouth. 

"You're not?"

"No. Now try not to get distracted by my apparent beauty while we fly, or I'll-"

"Shish kebab me, I know," Tanaka finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing something about Semi and Tendou next. What do you guys think?


	3. Tendou and Semi 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone wanted Tendou and Semi backstory, so here you go! It takes place closer to Fidelity's timeline than Iridescent's, so keep that in mind.

"I heard you got assigned to little old me instead of your precious Ushijima," Tendou commented when Semi walked past him on his way to collect his belongings from the trainee barracks. It was the day after their final test, and they'd been paired for that, but Semi's hopes of proving himself during the test and being assigned to Ushijima had been dashed when he was told that he and Tendou worked all right together, so they'd be moving to the quarters reserved for pairs without a flock. Semi's fists clenched, but he ignored Tendou. He'd learned the hard way that showing any weakness in front of the rust-colored dragon was a Bad Idea. "Did you hear that Ushijima actually changed his rider request from Oikawa to Shirabu? I guess even Ushijima thinks Shirabu's a better rider than you are." 

"Shut up, Tendou," Semi said through gritted teeth. Tendou, sensing that Semi was on the edge of an outburst, grinned toothily and moved closer.

"I didn't request you, either, you know," Tendou said conspiratorially. "No one did." It was too much. Furious tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, Semi whirled on the dragon.

"Then request another rider! If I'm so useless, just fly by yourself! No rider should have to put up with your shit anyway!" Semi snarled. "You talk about how useless I am, but at least I try to work with you. At least I tried to be good enough for Ushijima. You just mess around, fly instinctively, and torment people who actually care about improving!" Tendou stared at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. Semi bit his lip, turned on his heel, and stormed toward the barracks, leaving Tendou standing there, staring after him. 

After collecting his belongings and depositing them in the apartment adjacent to Tendou's newly assigned cave - even if Semi didn't want to work with that dragon, he was still assigned to live in that apartment, so he didn't have anywhere else to put his things - Semi stood for a moment, at a loss for what to do. Most of the newly graduated pairs were out flying, enjoying their newfound status as official pairs. 

 _Oikawa and Iwaizumi are probably thrilled,_ Semi thought bitterly.  _And Shirabu and Ushijima are probably out flying, too._ _Why did I get stuck with Tendou? I didn't think we worked together that well...he's an asshole._

"Semi? Are you in here?" He almost didn't recognize the voice at the entrance to his apartment from Tendou's cave, because the voice was quieter than he was used to, and almost...hesitant. Semi sighed and glanced at the entryway. Tendou stood there, in human form. 

"Go away, Tendou. I don't want to talk to you," he said as evenly as he could manage. 

"I was just trying to make it easier for you," Tendou said, not going away like he was told to. Semi scowled.

"What part of any of the shit you said was supposed to make anything easier?" he snapped. So much for keeping his tone even and making Tendou bored with the conversation so he would go away. 

"I know you don't want to work with me. But I think you've been feeling guilty about being so focused on Ushijima that you didn't want to give any other dragon a chance. So you wanted to at least cut ties with me and the rest of our trainee flock, have a fresh start. I didn't request you because I thought you deserved that much. I don't know why you accepted being assigned to me," Tendou said. 

"You're an asshole," Semi spat. "Like I would believe you actually  _care_ about what someone other than you wants." Tendou flinched as though Semi's words physically hurt him. 

"You think you know me so well," Tendou growled. "But you don't know anything. You think I liked being paired with Shirabu for almost a year, getting used to watching you fly with Ushijima for months, and then to suddenly have you paired with me and see for myself how much you were mooning over Ushijima?"

"I know you think I'm a useless rider, and I know you were awfully happy when Shirabu replaced me," Semi retorted. 

"Because I thought maybe you'd realize that I actually wanted to fly with you!" Tendou snapped, his human form wavering. His teeth lengthened slightly and a patch of rust-colored scales appeared on his cheek as his frustration interfered with his control over his form. "I asked the flock leaders to assign you to me from day one, but you were so in awe of Ushijima, and since your parents were riders, they thought you'd be more skilled than Shirabu or Oikawa, so they put you with Ushijima!"

"Well they were wrong!" Semi shouted. "I don't have any special skill as a rider. I worked myself to exhaustion trying to be good enough, and Shirabu still beat me!"

"Didn't you hear me? You  _are_ good enough! I wanted to fly with you, but you were so caught up with competing with Shirabu and trying to get Ushijima that you completely ignored the fact that I was excited to fly for the first time all year when you got assigned to me!" Tendou snarled, more scales appearing. Semi opened his mouth to yell at him, then paused. 

"You're lying," he said quietly. "You're lying. You're trying to get into my head and mess with me, just like you always do. As soon as I start to believe you, you'll tell me you're joking and laugh. Well, I'm done with your shit, Tendou. You wanted to make it easier for me to request a different dragon? Congratulations. You've succeeded." Semi turned and stalked toward the entrance to his apartment that led into the tunnels. He was going to the commanders and he was going to tell them he couldn't work with Tendou after all. He wasn't going to let that dragon tear him down over and over.

"Semi, wait!" Tendou's fingers - there were little rust-colored scales on them, he was distressed enough to be seriously losing control, his form shaking as he tried to hold it together and stop Semi from leaving at the same time - wrapped around Semi's wrist. "I'm not lying. I swear, I'm not."

"Let go of me, Tendou," Semi ordered, trying to pull away. 

"Not until you actually listen to me for once, damn it," Tendou snapped, pulling Semi away from the exit. Semi hissed in discomfort. Why was Tendou's hand so hot? It felt like it was just shy of being hot enough to burn. "If you want to get a different dragon, fine. That's what you've always wanted, so I'm used to that. But I can't let you walk away thinking I was lying about wanting to fly with you." Semi glared at Tendou so fiercely that he flinched - or maybe he flinched because he saw tears gathering in Semi's eyes for the second time that day.

"You're always teasing me about how awful I am as a rider. Why should I believe you now that you're suddenly saying the opposite?" he hissed, using the hand that wasn't in Tendou's overly-warm grip to furiously wipe at his eyes. He  _refused_ to cry in front of this asshole. 

"Well, yeah. You're so focused on trying to match Ushijima that you don't pay attention to how any other dragons fly at all," Tendou admitted. "And that sucks, especially because every time you get on my back and you give me signals like I have Ushijima's power and stamina, it just drives home again that you didn't even have a second choice of dragon, and even if you did, it wouldn't be me. What kind of rider makes it so obvious that he doesn't want to fly with the dragon he's assigned to?" Semi stared at him, a horrible, guilty lurch in his stomach making him want to throw up. 

"I don't believe you," he insisted. Tendou laughed hollowly and let go of him. He'd sprouted his wings from his back while Semi wasn't looking.

"Fine. Don't believe me, then. But you'll have the same problem with every dragon you fly with if you keep treating them as second choice. It probably won't hurt them quite as much, though," he muttered under his breath. Semi winced. He knew, if nothing else, that Tendou was right about that. He had to stop wishing he'd been chosen as Ushijima's rider, or he would just have to quit altogether, because if he couldn't learn to match any other dragons, then he wouldn't be any good. Not that he thought he was any good anyway. Semi turned to leave once more, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a quiet, choked whine. That was too far even for one of Tendou's jokes, wasn't it? He wouldn't sound like that just to try to get to Semi, would he? Semi glanced over his shoulder and saw Tendou struggling with his human form more than ever. His wings were bigger, and his arms were almost completely scaled, and his teeth were sharp enough that they looked like they were going to pierce his lip with the way he was biting it. 

"That's enough, Tendou," Semi said roughly. "You've taken this joke too far." Tendou let out a harsh, humorless laugh. 

"If anything's a joke here, it's that I finally got so frustrated that I tried being honest with you, and you don't believe me," he snapped bitterly, his voice shaking. Semi stared at him. Tendou wasn't this good of an actor, was he? Guilt gnawed at Semi, but he pushed it away. Tendou  _was_ this good of an actor, because if he was lying, then he was being really convincing about it, and if he was telling the truth, then he'd hidden his hurt and frustration behind a protective layer of mocking and sneering for a long time. But then, Tendou hiding emotions behind a defensive wall of taunting others seemed much more likely than Tendou bringing himself to the verge of tears for a prank. 

It didn't change anything, Semi tried to tell himself. Tendou was still mean, had still taunted Semi over his shortcomings. This didn't change  _anything_ between them. 

Except that it absolutely did. Because if Tendou was just trying to protect himself, that made the way he verbally lashed out at Semi defensive and sad instead of Tendou just being an asshole. 

"You seriously wanted to fly with me?" Semi asked quietly. Tendou froze, shoulders that had been slumped in defeat hunching defensively. 

"Yeah. Except it's not past tense," he grumbled, his wings curling around his shoulders. Semi hesitated, then stepped toward him.

"Let's give it a try, then," he suggested. Tendou froze, wariness warring with hope in his eyes. "The commanders seem to think we work well together...and you're right, I have been focusing on Ushijima. I'm not promising anything, but...let's try. We're not trainees anymore. Let's count this as a new start. Because you're right, I want to start over," Semi admitted. Tendou hesitated for a long moment, then nodded. 

"Okay," he said in such a small voice that another pang of guilt shot through Semi. He turned and led the way to his cave, and Semi followed, hanging back a bit so Tendou had room to shift to his dragon form. 

"I'll get a saddle from the equipment room," Semi said, turning toward the tunnels. 

"I won't drop you," Tendou told him quietly. Semi blinked at him, shocked by how vulnerable the usually-energetic dragon seemed, his tail curled around his legs and his wings pressed tightly to his back. Semi considered for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"All right. Fresh start," he reminded himself. Then he crossed the cave and carefully climbed onto Tendou's back, which was almost unnaturally warm. "Do you have a fever or something?" Semi asked. "You almost burned my wrist earlier, and now your scales are really warm." Tendou tensed, and Semi frowned. 

"Can we please ignore that? I promise I'll stop," the dragon said. The heat faded to normal dragon-body-heat levels, and Semi tilted his head. Was it something Tendou could control, then? Semi decided that it was something that could wait to be discussed until he knew if he wanted to stay as Tendou's rider or not. After all, a little warmth wasn't that big of a deal, right?

"Just don't burn me," Semi teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I would never," Tendou replied seriously. Semi blinked and decided that if this flight went well, they would have to sit and actually talk about this heat thing, and what they both wanted, and probably a lot of other things. For now, though...

"Let's fly, Tendou."


	4. Tendou and Semi 2

"That was fun," Semi commented as Tendou landed at the mouth of his cave. Tendou, who'd finally relaxed as they flew, tensed again. "I'm sorry I didn't get my act together and focus on how you fly sooner," he added quietly. "I'm really sorry, Tendou." 

"Does that mean you're not going to request another dragon?" Tendou asked quietly, looking over his shoulder. Semi pressed his palms to the warm scales on either side of the base of the dragon's neck thoughtfully. 

"No, I'm not. I honestly haven't  _enjoyed_ flying in a long time," Semi answered. "I was so caught up in competing with Shirabu that none of what I was doing was fun." Tendou craned his neck farther, trying to look Semi in the eye. 

"You mean you actually had fun flying with me?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" Semi replied. "We should talk about things, though," he added as he climbed off of Tendou's back. "I think I have a better idea of how you fly now, so I tried to adjust my signalling to fit your style."

"You got a lot better the longer we flew," Tendou agreed happily. He went to his sleeping ledge and hauled himself onto it before flopping down and studying Semi. "If you'd worked with me like that from the beginning, we could have beaten Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the final test." Semi blinked.

"I'm not that good," Semi protested. Tendou tilted his head.

"Aren't you? You were good enough a year ago to be paired with Ushijima. It was your focus on beating Shirabu that ruined your growth," he pointed out. Semi made a face at him, but accepted the comment. After all, the way he and Tendou had figured out how to work together better in one flight than in the weeks they'd been paired before their final test just proved he was right. Semi crossed the cave and looked up at Tendou, who lowered his head over the edge of the ledge. Semi reached up and tentatively rested his hand on the dragon's cheek. 

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible rider," Semi said quietly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Hey. Fresh start, remember?" Tendou replied, leaning into the touch. His scales flared with heat, and Semi tensed. The warmth didn't get intense enough to burn, but stayed just high enough to be noticeable. 

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Semi asked. "You're all warm again." Tendou flinched away from Semi's hand. 

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get it under control," the dragon said hastily. Semi frowned. 

"So you're not sick?" he asked. Tendou hesitated, then shook his head resolutely. 

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I wore myself out with struggling with my form and then flying for so long," Tendou lied. Semi studied him for a moment, then reached up toward him. Tendou slowly lowered his head until Semi's palm pressed gently to his muzzle. 

"I'll let you get some rest, then," Semi murmured. "I need to get new flying gear anyway. I'll be back to check on you later, okay?" Tendou seemed taken aback by Semi's concern, but the rider just smiled and left the cave. He made his way to the equipment shops - he really did need new flying gear, and he was considering getting it in a color that would compliment the rusty red of Tendou's scales, since it seemed they'd be paired for a while. Potentially for the rest of their careers, if things went as well as they had in the air today. 

"Semi! I saw you flying with Tendou earlier! How did it go?" Semi blinked and turned to find Oikawa watching him. Semi started to reply, then caught sight of Iwaizumi just behind Oikawa, in human form and wrinkling his nose. 

"It must have gone well," Iwaizumi muttered. "He's covered in Tendou's scent." Oikawa blinked, then laughed. 

"I knew it!" Oikawa exclaimed. Semi frowned at them.

"What are you two talking about?" he demanded. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged amused glances. 

"Tendou is a hypocrite," Iwaizumi chuckled. "After all of his talk about me not telling you..." Semi stared from rider to dragon and back again in confusion.

"Semi, has Tendou been warmer than usual?" Oikawa asked. "Has his body temperature been spiking when you're around?" Semi blinked. 

"Yeah. How did you know? I was worried he might be sick, but he says he's fine..." he trailed off when Oikawa snickered. 

"Oh, he's sick, all right," Oikawa told him. "Lovesick, anyway." Every muscle in Semi's body froze.

"What?"

"Tendou's heating up because he sees you as a mate," Iwaizumi said. "It's a thing dragons do to protect their mates. The next time you're in danger, he'll probably breathe fire if he has to protect you. But for now, the heat helps amplify his scent so other dragons know that you're taken." Semi gaped at them. 

"You're kidding, right?" he said. "Okay, I mean, apparently, Tendou's been making fun of me for ages because he wanted to fly with me and I was fixated on Ushijima, but...there's no way..." he trailed off again, staring at Iwaizumi's knowing grin and Oikawa's smirk. 

"So you two finally worked things out a little, huh?" Oikawa commented. Semi frowned at him. "You're probably the only one who didn't know Tendou was dying to fly with you, Semi." Semi sighed. 

"What does that have to do with fire and mates?" he asked. 

"I told you," Iwaizumi answered. "He sees you as his mate. Or, as someone he wants to be his mate. And he wants to fly with you because flying with your mate is a big thing for dragons. Your skill level as a rider doesn't hurt, either." Semi stared at them for a while longer, letting this information sink in. 

"I have to go talk to my dragon," he said faintly after a moment. Oikawa grinned.

"Good luck with that!" the other rider exclaimed. Semi turned and headed back toward Tendou's cave.

"He called Tendou his dragon. They'll be fine," Iwaizumi commented as Semi walked away. 

* * *

 

"Hey, Tendou, how are you feeling?" Semi asked when he walked into the cave. Tendou lifted his head, noting the edge in the rider's words. His wings shifted, folding more tightly against his back. 

"I'm feeling a little better," he said hesitatly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," Semi assured him. "Except I have one question." Tendou eyed his rider, taking in the way Semi's hands were braced sternly on his hips, the way he seemed to be caught between glaring at Tendou and looking really, really confused. 

"Ask away," Tendou invited nervously. 

"Were you ever going to tell me that the heat thing was connected to breathing fire, or that you apparently think of me as your mate?" Semi inquired pointedly. Tendou flinched and glanced toward the cave mouth, considering just bolting and flying away. Semi, however, apparently predicted this and moved so he was between Tendou and his escape. Tendou decided to hide instead, curling up on his ledge with his tail wrapped around himself far enough that he could cover his eyes with it. He heard Semi sigh.

This was it, Tendou thought. Semi had finally started actually paying attention to him, finally started flying with him instead of just focusing on getting to fly with Ushijima again. Semi had  _finally_  been willing to work with him, to be his partner, and now he'd found out about Tendou's feelings, and everything was ruined. Tendou heard movement, getting closer, and realized Semi must be climbing onto the ledge. Tendou clamped his tail over his eyes. 

A gentle hand rested on his muzzle, just below where his tail lay, then slid up, pushing his tail away from his face. The dragon kept his eyes shut tight. After all, he didn't want to look at Semi's expression when the rider told him he was requesting a different dragon after all. 

"You have got to stop hiding things from me, Tendou," Semi told him. Tendou fought back the urge to whine, because Semi should just get it over with, he should just say he thought it was weird for a dragon to see a human as his mate, and be done with it. "How am I supposed to fly with you right if you don't tell me anything?" Tendou's whole body went even more tense in disbelief. "You said earlier that I don't know you as well as I think I do. But I learned a lot about you today, and I can guess what you're thinking." There was a pause, and then a warm weight against Tendou's forehead. "I'm not going to abandon you because you like me. You have to talk to me, though, and not hide things from me." Tendou finally opened his eyes and realized the weight he felt was Semi's forehead pressed against his own. "There you go," Semi murmured approvingly, noticing that Tendou was looking at him. "Look, we'll sort this out, okay? Together." 

"You're not freaked out?" Tendou asked tentatively. 

"I'm a little frustrated that apparently everyone else from our trainee flock knew about this, but no one mentioned it to me," Semi answered. "And I really would have appreciated finding out about the whole fire breathing thing from you instead of from Oikawa and Iwaizumi." Tendou avoided meeting Semi's gaze. "But I want to work with you. I told you, I really liked flying with you today. So let's work this out together." 

"You don't return my feelings," Tendou muttered. "Won't that make it awkward?" Semi shrugged and traced the outline of one of the scales on Tendou's forehead. 

"Maybe. But I'm willing to try. And who knows what can happen in the future?" he pointed out. "I already like you more than I did this morning when you were trying to make it easy for me to request a different dragon." Tendou still didn't seem convinced, so Semi leaned forward until Tendou had to either meet his eyes or turn his head away. "We're an official pair now, and we already agreed to start fresh and work together. I'm not going to just change my mind and abandon you, Tendou, I promise." There was a moment of silence as Tendou seemed to finally take Semi's words to heart and relax. 

"Would it be weird if I said I want you to call me Satori?" the dragon asked. Semi smiled and patted his snout reassuringly. 

"Not weird at all," he assured him. "You can call me Eita if you want." Tendou's scales flashed warmer at that, and Semi shook his head but didn't pull away. "Since that's sorted out, and you're not sick after all, want to go get something to eat?" Semi suggested. Tendou blinked, then shifted to human form and grinned, nodding happily. They climbed down from the ledge together and made their way out of the cave side by side. 


	5. Kunimi and Kindaichi 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals and working on the fae au wore me out. But as requested, here's something starring Kindaichi and Kunimi! I'll do at least one more here, with Tsukki and Yamaguchi probably, and then I'll probably open this up for requests, so keep an eye out for that!

Kindaichi was panicking. After finally requesting to be paired with a dragon besides Futakuchi - one person could only be expected to take so much taunting about their hair looking like a vegetable, honestly - he'd been paired with the dragon he thought would be easiest to manage. Kunimi was quiet, and when he flew, there was a controlled power to his movements, making him seem graceful and catlike. Kindaichi had been excited to work with him. 

The morning's training exercises had gone well, and Kindaichi had been even more excited. Kunimi responded easily to signals, didn't add extra stunts to try to throw him off like Futakuchi had, and best of all, Kunimi didn't tease him. But now it was time for afternoon training, and Kunimi was nowhere to be found. Kindaichi ruefully remembered that Kunimi was always sneaking off to avoid practice in favor of a nap. He'd been hoping that the dragon would break his habit now that he had a new rider, but it didn't look like that was the case. 

"Kindaichi, your first task for the afternoon is to find Kunimi," Konoha, Moniwa's fellow Flock Leader, told Kindaichi. The trainee resisted the urge to sigh. "You might ask Aone where he usually hides," he added, glancing toward where the larger, mostly silent trainee was standing beside Futakuchi. Kindaichi hesitated, but Konoha just climbed onto his own dragon's back. "Anyone who's going to be paired with Kunimi has to be able to find him when he wanders off." Kindaichi sighed, then nervously approached Aone and Futakuchi. 

"Ah, Trainee Radish is back," Futakuchi observed, his lips curling in what looked eerily like a smirk. Kindaichi tried not to wince. 

"Aone, can you tell me where to find Kunimi?" Kindaichi asked. Aone shrugged and shook his head. Kindaichi gulped. Was that a no? Or did Aone not know where to find Kunimi? "Oh. Well, thanks anyway," he said quickly. Then he turned away, wondering where to begin looking for the quiet dragon. 

Kindaichi heard the flock leave while he checked Kunimi's cave, and remembered feeling sorry for Aone when he'd had to stay behind to track down Kunimi. Kindaichi sighed and, with one final glance at the decidedly empty cave, headed for the cliffs where dragons frequently relaxed when they weren't with their riders. He searched and searched, got lost twice, and discovered more potential hiding places for training-avoidant dragons than Kindaichi knew existed within the base. What he didn't find was any sign of the dark blue dragon he was supposed to be flying with. 

As a last-ditch effort to find Kunimi, Kindaichi headed outside the base, where there were some cliffs that might be a reasonable napping place for a dragon. He was almost ready to give up when he saw, on one of the thankfully more accessible cliffs, Kunimi sprawled peacefully over the sun-warmed rocks. Kindaichi grumbled and started climbing. When he finally reached Kunimi's cliff, he was too tired to do anything but sink to the rock beside the dragon, out of breath and surprised by how comfortable it was as the heat from the stone seeped into his tired muscles. 

"You actually found me," Kunimi murmured, his voice softer than most dragons'. 

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do, since I can't train without you," Kindaichi huffed, frowning up at the dragon without lifting his head. Kunimi was watching him almost curiously. Kunimi tilted his head.

"Still. You found me the first day. It took Aone three days to find me," Kunimi informed him.

"Well, he probably got lost like I did, but didn't ask for directions," Kindaichi replied. Kunimi blinked slowly, then rested his chin on the stone beside Kindaichi. 

"Are you going to lecture me about not sneaking off for a nap?" Kunimi asked. Kindaichi laughed.

"I searched the whole base and then climbed this cliff to find you. I need a nap now," he admitted. Kunimi studied him for a moment, then shifted, nudging Kindaichi with his snout. 

"Don't sleep on the rock. Humans get stiff when they do that," Kunimi told him. Kindaichi groaned. 

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'll fly you back to the trainee barracks," Kunimi offered. "Or...you could lean on my side. Satori's rider leans on him sometimes, and he seems comfortable enough." Kindaichi blinked, then shrugged. 

"I don't think I can sit up long enough to fly back," he sighed, hauling himself up and going to Kunimi's side, then sitting down and leaning against the dragon's warm scales. Kunimi stretched his wing, curling it slightly so the edge laid across Kindaichi, almost like a blanket. Kindaichi blinked, but the warmth was relaxing, and he found himself dozing off before he could really question the gesture. 

* * *

"I'm all for riders and dragons bonding, but if this keeps up, we'll have to get Tendou and Semi to have a talk with the young ones," Moniwa commented. "Because this is getting ridiculous." For the third day in a row, when the flock went off to train for the afternoon, leaving Kindaichi to search out his sleeping dragon, they had returned to find Kindaichi napping against Kunimi's side, the dragon curled around him in a very catlike manner. 

"It's kind of cute," Kamasaki grumbled. "And they made up for the lost time, so..."

"They did?" Moniwa glanced sideways at his dragon, who nodded. 

"They went out flying by themselves last night, and the night before. Akira mentioned that Kindaichi wanted to make up for the lost training time, and since they slept some during the day..." Kamasaki trailed off. 

"We should have one of the intermediate pairs go with them, give them tips on night flying," Moniwa mused. 

"I volunteer Satori," Kamasaki said immediately. 

"Really? You want to send the pair that might as well be official mates with the ones who have apparently taken to cuddling and napping together three days after being assigned to each other?" Moniwa asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes. They're all in one place, and maybe I won't have to convince Satori to talk to the younger dragons about fire stuff," Kamasaki replied. "Yes, this is a good idea. Let's wake them up, then go get Satori and his rider and give them their assignment." Moniwa shook his head, but agreed. After all, if Tendou and Semi talked to Kunimi and Kindaichi about any potential romantic feelings they might be developing towards each other, it would save Moniwa a headache and an awkward conversation, too. 

 


	6. Ushijima and Shirabu 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who wanted Ushijima and Shirabu, here you go!  
> (And have a side helping of Tendou and Semi because I have discovered I really really like writing those two and I couldn't help myself.)

Shirabu knew that he was just the best available rider at the time Ushijima had needed a permanent partner. He knew that was the only reason he was allowed to work with the magnificent purple dragon. He knew that at any time, a new rider could come along who was more talented, better able to adjust to Ushijima and bring out his strength. And as soon as that happened, Ushijima could ask to fly with them instead. 

Shirabu knew that. He really did. 

But he also knew that he never wanted to see another rider on Ushijima's back. 

It was stupid. He knew he was replaceable. He knew Ushijima flew with him for his skill, because he was the best available, not because of any emotional attachment. 

They flew, and they talked, sometimes about other riders or dragons, sometimes about events or training or new stunts. 

They were partners. Maybe they counted as friends, although he couldn't really be sure what was going on in the dragon's head. 

But when Shirabu found himself walking as close to Ushijima's side as he could when the dragon was in human form, and letting his hands linger on Ushijima's purple scales when he was in dragon form, Shirabu found himself wishing the dragon would was just the slightest bit more open with his feelings, because Shirabu had no idea if Ushijima even wanted to be friends, let alone anything more. Because Shirabu wanted more. He had developed a huge crush on the dragon, even though he was too afraid to think of Ushijima as  _his_ dragon, even in the safety of his own mind. 

"Shirabu," Ushijima rumbled. Shirabu jumped, resolutely shoving his thoughts away. This was fine. They got along fine, no one had said anything about promising new riders, Ushijima still seemed satisfied with Shirabu as his rider, so everything was  _fine_. He and Ushijima were going to fly together just the two of them today, and even if it was just because they hadn't joined a flock or thought about forming one yet, that was  _fine._

"Sorry," Shirabu said quickly, glancing at the straps holding the saddle in place on Ushijima's back, which he'd been fastening while he mulled over his relationship with the purple dragon. "Ready?" Before Ushijima could answer, Shirabu climbed onto his back and settled into the saddle. "Let's go." Ushijima glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the rider for a moment, then seemed to dismiss whatever he was thinking and lunged into the air. Shirabu marveled the way he always did at the sheer power it took to push Ushijima's huge dragon form high enough that he could spread his wings and fly, at the loud snap of Ushijima's brilliant violet wings spreading fully, at the nearly deafening sound the first wingbeat always made, forcing air to move, to flow, to carry Ushijima higher into the sky. 

They flew together, Shirabu leaning forward before he could stop himself to lay his palms on Ushijima's scales, reveling in the power of the dragon that  _Shirabu_ got to ride. Shirabu signaled for a steep turn, because the tilt of Ushijima's wings during such maneuvers made the sun shine through the violet membranes, and it never failed to take Shirabu's breath away.

Ushijima tilted into the turn, sunlight making his wings look like they were glowing, and it definitely took Shirabu's breath away, but not for the usual reason. 

The saddle slipped. For one long, sickening moment, Shirabu's mind was frozen as he tried to process what was about to happen.

Shirabu pitched sideways, tried to haul himself back the other way, and tumbled from Ushijima's back with a cry of surprise and terror. He fell, wind whipping through his hair, his scream lost to the rush of air as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

There was a roar somehow louder than the wind, and a wave of heat, and then he hit something, much sooner than he'd expected to. His whole body ached from the impact, which knocked the air from his lungs. He gasped, and then realized he was still falling, although now his decent was much slower. By the time he managed to open his eyes and get his breath back, the decent had stopped, and when he looked around, he realized that the thing he'd hit was Ushijima, who had somehow managed to get his talons underneath the falling rider to catch him. Shirabu stared up at the dragon, who now stood on solid ground, on three legs, Shirabu clutched in his talons. 

For a moment, a rush of gratitude swept over Shirabu. Ushijima had actually caught him. 

But he'd caught him because Shirabu had fallen off. Shame and regret flooded him. He'd made a mistake. He must not have tightened the straps right. He'd fallen off, he'd failed, and now Ushijima wouldn't want him to be his rider anymore. 

"Are you hurt?" Ushijima growled, his scales flaring with more heat than Shirabu had ever felt from the dragon. 

"I'm fine," Shirabu answered hastily, wondering if somehow Ushijima was angry enough at him that he was actually burning with it. 

"You should go to the infirmary," Ushijima said, and Shirabu didn't argue. His heart was still pounding, his back still aching from when Ushijima had caught him. They hadn't even made it away from the base, Shirabu noticed sourly. Ushijima would definitely ask for a different rider now. The dragon set him on his feet, watching him intently. 

Shirabu headed for the infirmary without another word to Ushijima, afraid that if he spoke, Ushijima would tell him that it was over, and Shirabu wasn't good enough to fly with him anymore. 

Ushijima watched his rider leave, eyes narrowed as he looked for any sign that Shirabu was injured. Once he was sure the rider wasn't going to collapse before he reached the infirmary, the dragon turned and heaved himself into the air. He landed at the entrance to Tendou's cave.

"Satori? Semi?" Ushijima called, not seeing the rust-colored dragon or his rider in the cave. There was silence for a minute.

"Just a second," Semi's voice called. A few minutes later, Semi emerged from the apartment attached to Tendou's cave. The rider's hair was sticking up at odd angles, and he was yawning as though he had just woken up. Ushijima tilted his head, confused, especially when he caught a whiff of Tendou's scent clinging to the rider's clothes. 

"Ushijima?" Semi mumbled, frowning at him. "You've got your saddle, but it's crooked. Wait...where's Shirabu?" 

"Infirmary," Ushijima answered. "He fell off." Semi's eyes flew wide, the rider suddenly very alert. 

"Is he okay? What happened?" Semi demanded. 

"I caught him," Ushijima answered. "He's fine, but I told him to go to the infirmary to get check anyway." There was a pause as Semi relaxed, and Ushijima wondered how exactly to say what he wanted to ask. "Can you get the saddle off?" he requested instead of what he really wanted to say. Semi studied him for a moment, then nodded. 

"Can you crouch, please?" Semi asked, crossing the cave. Ushijima lowered himself as close to the cave floor as he could without actually laying down, and Semi set to work unfastening the straps. He was almost finished when Tendou, in human form, wandered into the cave, shirtless. 

"Eita, what...?" Tendou caught sight of Ushijima, and Semi in the process of removing the saddle, and snarled, flowing to dragon form as he stomped across the cave. Semi squeaked as Tendou wrapped his talons around Semi and pulled him away from Ushijima. Tendou growled and swept one wing out, draping it over Semi to hide him from view as he snarled again, sparks flying from his mouth. 

"Satori, what the hell?" Semi snapped, squirming in Tendou's hold. Tendou growled again, and Semi noticed how overheated Tendou's scales felt. 

"Eita's  _mine,_ " Tendou growled. "You had your chance and you chose Shirabu." Ushijima ducked his head, confused. 

"Of course. I just asked him to help get my saddle off since Shirabu is in the infirmary," Ushijima explained. Tendou just flared even hotter and spat a few more sparks. For a second, Semi was confused by Tendou's reaction. Then he realized what was going on and reached up to tickle the wing membrane blocking him from Ushijima's view to get his dragon's attention. 

"Satori, come here," Semi ordered. Tendou hesitated, still glaring at Ushijima, then moved his wing, released Semi, and lowered his head to the rider's level. Semi rested his hand on Tendou's muzzle and frowned at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Satori," Semi said firmly. Tendou shifted and started to protest, but Semi leaned down and pressed a kiss to the small scales covering his nose. "I mean it. I'm your rider, you're my dragon, and that's not going to change. I'm not going to leave you. Even if Shirabu was too injured to ride Ushijima - which he's not, he's completely fine - and I was asked to switch to flying with Ushijima, I wouldn't. I'm  _yours,_ Satori. So stop snarling at Ushijima, okay? There's something on his mind besides getting his saddle off." Tendou was silent for a moment. Then he relaxed and nudged Semi's shoulder with his snout. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. Semi smiled and patted his scaled cheek affectionately. 

"You don't have to apologize," he said reassuringly. "But right now, let's see what's on Ushijima's mind, okay?" Tendou sighed and turned his attention to the purple dragon who had been edging closer to the cave entrance the longer Semi was reassuring Tendou. Now, with Tendou and Semi both focused on him, Ushijima considered continuing on his way out of the cave. 

"It's nothing," Ushijima said. After all, he still wasn't sure exactly how to voice what he was thinking. 

"It's not nothing, or you would have gone to the quartermasters to get the saddle off, or just shifted to human form," Semi replied. Tendou grumbled, and Semi reached up and found the soft spot at the point where his shoulder and neck met, scratching soothingly. Tendou relaxed and leaned into the touch, his scales warming. 

"Please stop with the fire-scent," Ushijima grumbled, shifting his weight awkwardly. Tendou froze, and Semi sighed, scratching at the same spot until Tendou relaxed again. 

"What's bothering you, Ushijima?" the rider asked. 

"I..." Ushijima hesitated. "I breathed fire when I was trying to catch Shirabu." Semi and Tendou both went still at that. For a long moment, everyone was silent. Then Semi spoke.

"What's the problem?" he blurted out. 

"What's the...I  _breathed fire_ _!"_ Ushijima exclaimed, his usually steady voice taking on a nearly panicked edge.

"So you're at least a little in love with Shirabu. What's the problem?" Semi repeated. 

"The problem is, he doesn't know if Shirabu likes him," Tendou guessed. Ushijima turned away. Semi rolled his eyes. 

"Shirabu is just as dedicated to you as I was when I was a trainee," Semi informed him. Tendou growled, and Semi scratched the soft spot near his shoulder. "I said  _was_ , Satori. Relax. The point is, Shirabu wants nothing more than to be the best rider for you. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, he won't let things be awkward. Just talk to him," Semi added. "The worst thing you can do it try to push him away, so don't even think about it." Tendou winced at that, and Semi sighed. 

"It's not that easy," Ushijima grumbled. "I don't know how to talk to him. I don't know what to say or do. I didn't even realize...until he was falling..." He cast a helpless glance at Tendou. "How do you even find words for that kind of fear?"

"Just tell him how you feel, and explain what fire breathing means. Trust me, he'll appreciate it coming from you directly instead of hearing about it from someone else," Semi insisted. Tendou let out a quiet whine, and Semi turned to face him. "Satori, it worked out, remember? It's okay." Semi seemed like he was about to say something else to Tendou, but then something occurred to him and he whirled back to face Ushijima. "Wait. Shirabu fell off your back while you were flying?" Ushijima nodded. "And you sent him to the infirmary alone, before you even got your saddle off?" Another nod. "He probably thinks you're going to request a different rider because he made a mistake. You need to go talk to him  _now._ " Ushijima's eyes widened. 

"Why would Shirabu think-"

"Because the only reason he's your rider is because he doesn't make mistakes, as far as anyone can tell," Semi snapped. "Honestly, if you hadn't started off saying you  _breathed fire_ while you were trying to rescue him, I would have a hard time believing you have any feelings for him besides respect. You're very reserved, and while that's not necessarily a bad thing, if Shirabu feels like you've only kept working with him because of his skill, then he might think that you'd request a new rider because of this. So go talk to him." Ushijima still hesitated, and Semi put his hands on his hips and glared at the purple dragon. "If you don't go talk to him on your own, I will get Satori and Iwaizumi to help me drag you to him and  _make_ you talk to him." Ushijima stared at Semi for a long moment, then ducked his head.

"Okay," he agreed in an uncharacteristically small voice. Semi nodded sharply in approval. 

"Good. Go on," the rider urged, flapping his hands in a shooing motion. Ushijima turned toward the exit, remembering to snatch his saddle with one talon on his way out. As he flew away, Semi turned to Tendou.

"You're awfully jealous today," Semi observed. "Even  _I_ could almost smell how much fire-scent you were pouring out. Does Ushijima being around set you on edge that much?" Tendou looked away, and Semi frowned at him. "You promised to talk to me about things like this, Satori."

"I know," Tendou muttered. "It's just...Wakatoshi was your first choice for a long time. If he's having trouble with his rider and comes to you for help..."

"Ushijima was my first choice back when we were in training," Semi agreed. "But now there's no question of first or second choices, because there's only one dragon I want to be with, and that's you." Tendou nuzzled at Semi's shoulder, then shifted to human form and wrapped his arms around Semi's waist, pulling him closer and hiding his face in the rider's neck. Semi just smiled fondly and slid his arms around Tendou's neck, running his fingers through his hair. "Come on. Let's go back to bed. We don't have anything to do today," Semi urged. Tendou grinned, his lips curling as he pressed a soft kiss to Semi's skin. 

"I like that plan," Tendou announced. 

* * *

Shirabu was just leaving the infirmary when he saw Ushijima's human form waiting for him. Shirabu bit his lip when Ushijima stepped forward to meet him, then bowed deeply before Ushijima could speak.

"I'm sorry I fell," Shirabu told him. "I was distracted, and I shouldn't have been. I'll resign as your rider as soon as-"

"Don't," Ushijima interrupted. Shirabu froze, still bent at the waist and staring at the ground. "Don't resign, and don't apologize. I knew something was bothering you but didn't say anything. I... When I saw you falling..." Ushijima seemed to struggle with himself as Shirabu slowly straightened out of his bow. "I'm not good with words, but Semi told me I had to talk to you..." Shirabu's blood ran cold. He'd known he would probably be replaced, but Semi? Shirabu thought that was one rider he didn't have to worry about taking his place anymore. "Semi said that I need to explain things to you...about fire and stuff." Shirabu stared. Fire? Semi thought Ushijima needed to explain? What? What was there to explain; Shirabu had made a mistake and he was going to be replaced, right? "I didn't realize how much I don't want to lose you until I almost did," Ushijima said. Shirabu's jaw dropped. "So don't resign. Please." Shirabu gaped at the dragon, whose human form - while tall and strong and impressive - suddenly looked very vulnerable. 

"You...don't want me to stop being your rider?" Shirabu asked faintly. Ushijima shook his head. "But why? I only got to fly with you because-"

"You fly with me because I chose you," Ushijima said, seeming to have to struggle with the words less. "I chose you because I wanted to, not because the commanders thought you were the most skilled. You are the best, but..." Ushijima trailed off, staring at the ground. "I want you to be my rider. No one else." Shirabu stared at him, confusion etched across his face. 

"But  _why?"_ Shirabu demanded. 

"Because you're  _mine_ ," Ushijima snapped. Shirabu was back to staring blankly at him, not understanding. "I...you know how Satori and Semi are?" Shirabu nodded. He'd seen the way Tendou was always in contact with Semi, an arm slung around his shoulders or waist if Tendou was in human form, always nudging Semi with his snout or tail or wing if he was in dragon form. He'd seen the way they looked at each other. But he didn't see what that had to do with...wait. Shirabu's jaw somehow managed to drop lower. 

"You...you  _like_ me?" he blurted out. Ushijima looked away, fidgeting a bit. "But why...no, wait. First, I like you, too," he said hastily. Ushijima's shoulders tensed. "That's why I was distracted earlier. I didn't think..." Ushijima studied him, and Shirabu blushed. 

"Semi was right. Talking about this was a good idea," Ushijima decided. Shirabu nodded hesitantly, realization dawning on him. Ushijima hadn't gone to Semi to replace Shirabu, he'd gone to Semi to ask how to keep Shirabu. 

Shirabu made a mental note to thank Semi.

A memory of Tendou possessively hovering around his rider with sparks dripping from his jaws made Shirabu suddenly remember what Ushijima had said about fire.

"Wait what do you have to explain about fire?" Shirabu asked. Ushijima shifted awkwardly. 

"We should go back to the cave," he said. "I would rather not discuss that here." Shirabu's eyes widened, but he agreed. This felt like the most he'd ever been able to hold a long conversation with Ushijima, and he didn't want it to stop, even if fire was apparently an embarrassing - or maybe just private? - topic, although Shirabu wasn't sure why that would be.

Needless to say, Shirabu found out.

 


	7. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi 1

Yamaguchi took one look at the enormous pale yellow dragon he'd been assigned to fly with until further notice and immediately began reconsidering his life choices. Yamaguchi had been hoping for a quiet dragon. Like maybe Kunimi or Shimizu or Ennoshita. Yamaguchi had been praying he wouldn't get Futakuchi or Tsukishima, and he's stuck close to Yachi, who he'd become close friends with during their initial training, until his name was called, and the very, very, very tall yellow dragon had stretched his very long neck up so he could look down at Yamaguchi from as high as possible. 

"Are you sure that one is qualified?" Tsukishima sniffed, narrowing his eyes at Yamaguchi. 

"He looks kind of shaky," Futakuchi agreed, lowering his head to rest his chin right in front of Yamaguchi, and by extension, Yachi, who was standing right next to him. Both rider trainees flinched as Futakuchi bared his teeth in a grin. 

"He'll probably get blown off my back," Tsukishima sighed. "Am I going to get in trouble if that happens?"

"Yes, you are, so you'd better not drop him," Moniwa snapped. Tsukishima started to complain, but Kamasaki, who wasn't as tall as Tsukishima but was significantly more muscular, and had more experience fighting if the slightly discolored scales on his cheek, shoulder, and flank from old injuries were any indication, snarled and lifted his wings threateningly. Tsukishima huffed and sidestepped a little farther from Kamasaki. 

"I'll stay on," Yamaguchi spoke up. He wasn't sure he really wanted to get involved in this conversation between the flock leaders and the grouchy yellow dragon, but he also didn't want to keep standing there. Tsukishima eyed him skeptically, and Yamaguchi had to focus on not letting his knees tremble. The dragon loomed over him, lowered his muzzle until it was a breath away from Yamaguchi, and the trainee realized that Tsukishima's fangs were as long as his forearm. 

"Fine. If you're so confident, let's see you go, then," Tsukishima growled. He turned, presenting Yamaguchi with his shoulder, but didn't crouch to allow the trainee to climb onto him any easier. 

"You're not wearing a saddle," Yamaguchi protested. "I'll go get one-"

"I thought you were going to stay on," Tsukishima taunted. Yamaguchi clenched his fists. 

"That doesn't mean I'm going to trust you to fly straight and not drop me on purpose," he snapped, his irritation at the dragon overriding his fear for a second. Tsukishima blinked at him, but Yamaguchi was already retreating to the equipment room. Yamaguchi closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He almost slid to the floor, but managed to stay upright. He'd just yelled at a  _huge,_   _grumpy_ dragon. He was going to die when he walked out that door. He just knew it. One lash of Tsukishima's tail, one snap of his jaws or swipe of his talons, and Yamaguchi would be Rider Trainee Chunks. 

"Yamaguchi? Are you okay?" Moniwa's voice reached him through the door. Yamaguchi jumped and grabbed the nearest saddle, then paused. No, this one wouldn't fit Tsukishima. 

"I'm fine! Just trying to find one that'll fit him!" Yamaguchi called, setting the saddle back on the rack. 

"Try the greenish one in the corner," Moniwa advised. Yamaguchi scanned the room, found the saddle, and hesitated. The one next to it looked like it would actually fit Tsukishima better...but Moniwa had said this one... Well, he'd already made Tsukishima mad; he wasn't going to get any more dead by choosing a saddle besides the one Moniwa suggested. When Yamaguchi emerged, saddle in hand, Moniwa grinned and patted his shoulder encouragingly. Tsukishima snorted and muttered something about taking forever, and Yamaguchi hurried to the big yellow dragon. 

"Could you, um, crouch? Please?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima glared down at him until Kamasaki snarled, and Tsukishima grumbled and lowered himself to the ground so Yamaguchi could strap the saddle into place. When it was secure, Yamaguchi scrambled into the seat before Tsukishima could stand up. The dragon huffed - in surprise or irritation, Yamaguchi couldn't tell - and then stood. Yamaguchi braced himself, but still ended up nearly flying backwards out of the saddle as the dragon beneath him surged into the air. Yamaguchi let out an involuntary yelp and threw himself forward, gripping Tsukishima's scales to stay on the dragon's back. 

"It's going to be a long year," Moniwa sighed, watching the newly assigned trainee pair circle overhead. Kamasaki nodded silently at his side. 


	8. Futakuchi and Aone 2

Aone watched Futakuchi land beside the other dragons, ready for morning practice. Something wasn't right about the way Futakuchi was moving, but Aone couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Aone walked up to Futakuchi, ignoring the odd looks the other members of Flock Two gave him, and pressed his palms, then his ear to Futakuchi's chest. The dragon lowered his head to nuzzle at the human's hair questioningly. 

"You're sick," Aone rumbled, frowning at the dragon, whose chest was rattling with every breath he took. 

"Am not," Futakuchi protested, his voice faint. Aone tapped the center of his chest pointedly. 

"You need rest," Aone told him. "I'm not flying with you until you're better." Futakuchi turned to Moniwa and Kamasaki, a whine of protest rising in his throat. 

"Listen to your rider," Kamasaki growled. "I told you last night not to come today, since you weren't feeling well after practice." Aone tensed, and Futakuchi hurried to nudge him reassuringly before Aone could get upset with himself for not noticing the day before that Futakuchi hadn't been in top condition. 

"I'm fine," Futakuchi insisted, trying to force his voice to its usual volume and tone. Instead, he ended up coughing, his whole body spasming with the force of it. Aone waited until Futakuchi caught his breath, head hanging low as he tried to breathe carefully so as not to set off another round of coughs, then placed his hands on either side of Futakuchi's muzzle, forcing the dragon to look at him. 

"Kenji," Aone said sternly. 

"You were going to be flying with me today anyway," Shirabu announced, crossing his arms. Behind him, Ushijima snarled but didn't protest. Apparently this had already been decided, and Shirabu had already convinced Ushijima not to object. Futakuchi shifted until Aone was between him and Shirabu. 

"I don't want to fly with you. You stink like Wakatoshi," Futakuchi rasped. "I want to fly with Takanobu." Aone shook his head. 

"No. Go rest," he ordered. Futakuchi whined and shifted so Aone was between him and Shirabu. 

"Why would Shirabu be flying with me anyway?" Futakuchi grumbled, glaring at the intermediate rider. 

"Because the hatchling handlers asked for his help teaching a couple of the young dragons to fly today," Shirabu answered, his tone indicating he was mildly offended that a trainee like Aone had been requested. 

"Aone agreed when I asked him last night, and Shirabu agreed to fly with you today so Aone can get the experience," Moniwa explained, shooting a stern glance at Shirabu, who muttered something under his breath and then fell silent. Futakuchi snarled, then broke off as another coughing fit wracked his body. 

"Go back to your cave," Kamasaki ordered. "You're in no shape to fly today, even if Aone was available." Futakuchi growled, but finally relented before yet another round of coughs could start. Aone watched the dragon heave himself into the air and fly back to his cave, periodic coughs making him wobble in flight. 

"Rider Yamagata will be here in a minute to take you to the hatchlings," Moniwa told Aone. "We'll have one of the healers come and take a look at him, okay?" Aone nodded reluctantly. 

“Aw, is your lovesick dragon in trouble?” an unfamiliar voice asked. Moniwa sighed and waved to the newcomer.

“Yamagata, this is Trainee Aone,” Moniwa said, gesturing to the tall, quiet rider. Aone inclined his head slightly in greeting. 

“Great! We’ve got a couple fledgelings who are learning to fly with a rider, and we thought you’d be a good choice to help out with them,” Yamagata told him. “This way!” With one last glance in the direction of Futakuchi’s cave, Aone followed Yamagata toward the hatchlings. 

“Moniwa,” Tendou began, baring his teeth in a grin. “Can Eita and I…?”

“Fine, do what you want,” Moniwa sighed. “The rest of you, get saddled up and get in the air.”

* * *

 

“Hayatooooooooooo Sakusa said he won’t fly with me unless I take a bath!” wailed a lanky black dragon as he barreled toward Yamagata. Aone’s eyes widened slightly, and he moved away from the older rider. Yamagata sighed and sidestepped the black dragon’s charge, somehow managing to get a grip on the dragon’s scales and pulling himself onto the dragon’s back as he passed. 

“Calm down, Tsutomu,” Yamagata shouted, clinging to the dragon’s back. Aone took another step back. The black dragon - smaller than he had seemed at first, despite his long, uncoordinated limbs - skidded to a stop and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Yamagata. “Hayato, you don’t think I’m a mess, do you?” 

“You’re definitely a mess, but a bath won’t help that,” Yamagata replied. “Now calm down and say hello to Trainee Aone.” The black dragon - apparently one of the hatchlings or fledglings they were going to be working with that day - turned his attention to Aone. 

“Hi! I’m Goshiki! You can call me Tsutomu though!” the young dragon announced. Aone stared at him silently. After a moment, Goshiki lowered his head, nostrils flaring as he passed his muzzle through the air in front of Aone. “You smell like one of the older dragons. Are you Kenji’s rider? Is he breathing fire? Are you going to be his mate?” Aone blinked slowly at the excitable dragon, then shifted his gaze to Yamagata, who shrugged. 

“Don’t look at me. I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Yamagata told him. “Tsutomu, where are Taichi and Akinori?” 

“With Kyoomi,” Goshiki answered immediately, his attention easily directed away from Aone as he responded to Yamagata. 

“All right. Can you ask them to come here, please?” Yamagata asked. Goshiki quivered with excitement. 

“Of course!” Moment later, the sound of claws on stone was heard as two more young dragons, their limbs and tails out of proportion to their bodies, caught in the middle of a growth spurt, scrambled up to them. A very tired-looking rider wearing a cloth mask followed them. 

“Hayato, you got the trainee?” the tired rider asked. Yamagata nodded. 

“Yeah. Aone, this is Rider Sakusa Kyoomi. The two fledglings here are Konoha and Kawanishi. Konoha is the light blue one and Kawanishi is the yellow one,” Yamagata introduced them. Aone studied the two fledglings for a moment. Konoha was watching him with bright, intelligent eyes, while Kawanishi, despite the striking orange markings on his face and wings that reminded Aone of that excitable black and gray dragon in Flock One, appeared rather disinterested. 

“You can take your pick of which one to work with today,” Sakusa told him. Aone hesitated, and Sakusa added, “Take a second to get to know them. We want to see how you choose.” Aone wondered what exactly they were trying to do by asking him to help and then watching his decisions so closely, but pushed the questions out of his mind as he moved toward the fledglings. Konoha shuffled his feet as Aone approached him, and lowered his head eagerly when Aone held out his hands for Konoha to rest his muzzle on. 

“Do you mind if I check you over?” Aone asked quietly. Konoha blinked rapidly a few times. 

“I don’t?” he squeaked, confused as to what exactly Aone was actually planning to do. His whole body went still, though, as Aone’s hands slid along the underside of his chin, to the point where his jaw joined his neck. Konoha quivered as Aone moved closer, examining each soft blue scale and twitching muscle with careful, firm touches. By the time Aone had worked his way to Konoha’s hindquarters, the fledgling looked ready to melt. 

Aone repeated the process with Kawanishi - who seemed bored by the whole thing until Aone found a soft spot behind his wing and scratched it before moving on, which made Kawanishi almost fall over onto the human - and then Goshiki - who kept twisting around to watch what Aone was doing, refusing to hold still. Sakusa and Yamagata watched in silence as Aone took a moment to consider the three young dragons, then went to stand by Konoha’s shoulder. 

“I would like to work with Konoha, if that’s all right,” Aone decided finally. The blue dragon’s wings flapped almost involuntarily in surprise and excitement. Goshiki huffed, tucked his wings against his back, and ducked his head, apparently sulking. Kawanishi just blinked lazily and turned his attention to Sakusa. 

“Great! We’ll be flying some laps around the base just to get them used to having riders on their backs to start with,” Yamagata announced. “Their saddles are-”

“I would prefer to ride without a saddle,” Aone interrupted, lowering his head slightly in apology for talking over an older rider. “Kenji and I often fly without one, and I have found it lets me communicate with him better.” Yamagata and Sakusa exchanged surprised glances. 

“Kenji?” Yamagata repeated. “Futakuchi lets you call him that?” 

“You ride Futakuchi bareback?” Sakusa asked. Aone tilted his head. 

“Yes. We both prefer it.” 

“I won’t drop him!” Konoha promised, his tail twitching eagerly. “Please?” 

“I don’t think…” Sakusa began.

“All right. But if he falls, you have to explain it to Futakuchi,” Yamagata interrupted. Konoha hesitated, then flared his wings slightly. 

“I won’t drop him,” he repeated. 

“Wait here while we saddle Tsutomu and Taichi, then,” Yamagata told him. Konoha nodded eagerly, practically vibrating with excitement. Once the others had disappeared in the direction of the equipment shed, however, Konoha paused. 

“Why did you pick me?” the young dragon asked, his curious gaze pinning Aone in place. 

“You remind me of Kenji,” Aone answered. “You move like he does. And since he's sick today, if I fly with a dragon like him it will be almost like I am actually flying with him.” Konoha’s eyes widened, and e dropped his head to study Aone’s expression more carefully.

“Kenji. He's your dragon?” Konoha asked. Aone nodded. 

“He is. I only agreed to this because my flock leader told me it would help me be a better rider for him,” Aone admitted. Konoha eyed him for another long moment. 

“I want a rider like you someday,” Konoha announced. Aone’s lips twitched upwards the slightest bit.

* * *

 

_ Kenji. Kenji, did you know Aone actually talks? _ Tendou demanded. Futakuchi groaned and curled up into a tighter ball. 

_ Of course he talks. He talked this morning when he told me to come back here and  _ sleep,  _ without, you know, being bothered by you,  _ Futakuchi growled. 

_ Okay but I've seen him talk to  _ you  _ before. But I hardly ever see him talk to other people, especially dragons. _

_ Pay more attention to your own rider, not mine, or I'm telling Semi you keep leaking fire-scent all over his clothes so even when you're not around any dragon he passes knows he's taken,  _ Futakuchi threatened. 

_ And here I thought you'd want to know about the little fledgling chatting up your rider. Aone looks very happy, _ Tendou told him. 

_ Good. He should be - wait. He's talking to a fledgling? _

_ Yeah. And now it looks like he's going to be flying him bareback. Quite a gutsy move from our oh-so-careful Trainee Aone, don't you think? _ Tendou asked. Futakuchi’s blood burned even as he froze in place. Aone -  _ Futakuchi’s  _ Aone - was talking with, flying with - flying  _ without a saddle _ with - some unknown fledgling dragon? Futakuchi bared his teeth and started to get to his feet.  _ Now, now, Kenji, a healer should be on the way to look at you. Don’t you go storming over to the little ones and scaring them. Oh, look. They’re flying now. I guess it wasn’t just luck that Aone managed to match you. _

Futakuchi tucked his head as close to his body as he could and stretched his wing over his face, as though that would keep him from hearing Tendou’s commentary. He didn’t want to hear how well Aone was matching some annoying fledgling. He didn’t want to think about how the possessive heat in his chest was warring with the miserable, nagging thought that Aone hadn’t  _ chosen _ to work with Futakuchi, he’d been assigned to him by the flock leaders. And while Aone had agreed when Futakuchi had mentioned wanting to request Aone as his permanent rider in the future, that didn’t mean the human wouldn’t change his mind. 

_ Oh, wow. Akinori looks happy. He’s the one Aone’s riding, by the way. He’s flying circles around Tsutomu and Taichi, _ Tendou narrated. Futakuchi wondered if Semi would object to Futakuchi clawing a few of Tendou’s scales off. Then he focused on the name Tendou had mentioned. Akinori. Maybe Futakuchi should remove some of  _ Akinori’s _ scales instead.  _ Hey, Kenji. If you're still sick tomorrow, do you think they'll send Aone back to the fledglings, or have him fly with me or Wakatoshi? _

_ I don't get it. If you were sick, they'd give your rider the day off to stay with you. So why is mine being shuffled around just because I can't fly?  _ Futakuchi complained. Tendou was silent for a minute. 

_ That should be obvious. Aone is a trainee. He isn't yours yet. I bet he doesn't even know you're in love with him. _ Futakuchi tensed. 

_ I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not...he's just… _ Futakuchi’s protests died as he sighed, and tried to ignore the frustrated sparks that flickered around his jaw at the reminder that even though Aone was his current rider, he and Futakuchi weren’t an official pair yet. 

_ Kenji. Everyone knows. Ever since he started using your given name, you've been flaring up. He might as well sleep in your cave, he smells so much like you.  _ There was a pause, and Tendou’s tone shifted, becoming soft and serious as he added,  _ You need to talk to him, Kenji. You need to admit to yourself that you have feelings for Aone and then talk to him about it. Take it from me, you do  _ not _ want to finish out your training year with something like this as a secret you’re keeping from your rider. _

_ But I won’t see him until- _

_ Kenji. I’m willing to bet whatever you want that as soon as Aone finishes the exercises he’s doing with the fledglings, he goes straight to your cave to check on you, _ Tendou interrupted.  _ So you stay there, wait for the healers to show up, then take a nap, and when you wake up, your rider will probably be there. _ Before Futakuchi could figure out what to say to that, Tendou pulled away from the connection, leaving Futakuchi with only his own thoughts.

* * *

 

Aone stepped into Futakuchi’s cave and relaxed slightly when he saw that the dragon was asleep. He crossed the cave and climbed onto the ledge Futakuchi was sleeping on. After a moment’s consideration, Aone slipped beneath Futakuchi’s wing, which the dragon had stretched out at his side, and settled against Futakuchi’s side, pressing his hands to the dragon’s warm scales. The rattling of Futakuchi’s breath was still present, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been that morning. Aone shifted one hand, finding a familiar soft spot and scratching it gently out of habit. Futakuchi sighed in his sleep and shifted, moving his foreleg and wing so Aone had better access to that spot, as well as the one near Futakuchi’s wing joint. Aone’s lips twitched as he obliged the sleeping dragon and managed to scratch one spot with each hand. 

Futakuchi let out a sleepy groan, pleased with the attention, and then opened one eye. He took in the fact that Aone was there, scratching him, and suddenly his body flared with heat. Aone hesitated, surprised by the increase in temperature, and frowned as he turned to meet Futakuchi’s astonished gaze. 

“What are you doing here?” Futakuchi mumbled, eyeing Aone curiously. Aone blinked at him slowly, noting that the raspiness in his voice was almost nonexistent, then pointedly returned to scratching the dragon’s soft spots. Futakuchi nudged Aone’s shoulder playfully. “I meant why did you come here, and you know it,” he grumbled. Aone stopped scratching the soft spots and rested his hands on either side of Futakuchi’s face instead. “Takanobu?” Futakuchi prompted. Aone smiled - barely more than a slight upward twitch of the corners of his mouth, but still there - and rested his forehead on Futakuchi’s. 

“Missed you,” Aone admitted softly. Futakuchi blinked. 

“You did? But Satori said…” The dragon trailed off, realizing he had no idea if Aone had known Tendou was watching him earlier. Aone chuckled, and Futakuchi felt his whole body flare with heat, because Aone hardly ever laughed - getting him to smile was a feat, so getting him to actually  _ laugh _ usually took days of planning and effort - and Futakuchi wanted to simultaneously shout to the world that Aone laughing was his favorite thing in the world and hide this moment away, because it was something Futakuchi wanted to keep to himself, so no one would ever be able to spoil it. 

“Semi said when I visit you I should tell you what Konoha and I talked about so much that Tendou apparently mentioned it to you,” Aone told him. Futakuchi tensed; what had Tendou and Semi told Aone? Did Aone know about the heat thing? “We were talking about you. He asked why I picked him to fly with, and I told him the truth. He moved like you do,” Aone explained, sliding one hand to the soft spot beneath Futakuchi’s jaw. “I could almost close my eyes and pretend I was flying with you.” Futakuchi was suddenly very glad he was still laying down, because whole body was limp with shock, for several reasons. The idea that Aone would pretend anything in and of itself was astonishing. Aone almost never talked this much at once. And...Aone was talking about pretending...that he was with Futakuchi? “Semi also said I should ask you about something called fire-scent,” Aone added. Futakuchi flinched, the spell broken, his head lifting away from his rider as he debated running away. Aone watched him, the corners of his mouth more downturned than usual, and dropped his hands to his side. In that moment, the strong, quiet trainee looked small and uncertain. Futakuchi couldn’t stand it. He brought his head closer to Aone again, resting his chin on the human’s shoulder. After a few painful seconds, Aone’s hands lifted again to scratch gently at the soft spot under his jaw, hesitant for the first time since Aone had been assigned to fly with him. Futakuchi found himself purring - not that he would ever,  _ ever _ admit to Tendou or anyone else that he was constantly battling the urge to purr when Aone touched him, or that he let himself purr when they were alone - and Aone’s touch grew more confident. “You’re the one who likes to talk. So talk,” Aone urged after a moment. 

“About fire-scent?” Futakuchi asked, his voice shaking a little despite his best efforts. 

“About anything,” Aone replied. Futakuchi blinked. “Goshiki - one of the other hatchlings - has a very aggravating voice.” Futakuchi laughed, then shifted to human form without warning, falling forward into Aone’s arms. 

“I had a really boring day,” Futakuchi informed him, letting Aone hold him up. “Plus I’m sick. You should entertain me and tell me about  _ your _ day. Is Kono-whoever a pretty dragon? Did you fly with the annoying Goshi one, too? What did he talk about? Were Satori and Semi super obvious and creepy about watching you?”

“Your voice sounds better,” Aone commented. Before Futakuchi could complain about Aone bringing up his illness instead of entertaining him, Aone continued, “I suppose, no, fire breathing, and yes.” Futakuchi hummed thoughtfully. 

“So you - wait. Did you say  _ fire-breathing _ ?” Futakuchi shrieked, pulling away from Aone, only for his exclamation to trigger a coughing fit harsh enough to nearly make him fall over. Aone caught him and pulled Futakuchi against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly until the coughing subsided. “What did he say?” Futakuchi wheezed. Aone frowned, displeased by how rough Futakuchi’s voice was. 

“Stop talking,” he ordered. Futakuchi opened his mouth to object, but Aone just added, “Goshiki says that dragons breathe fire for their mates, and that I smell so much like you that he thought I was your mate.” Futakuchi tried to pull away again, but Aone’s arms tightened around him, so he hid his face in the rider’s shoulder instead. “I would not object.” Futakuchi froze, every muscle going so tense that he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to move again. 

“ _ You wouldn’t object? _ ” Futakuchi wailed, pressing his face harder against Aone’s shoulder. “What does that even mean,  _ you wouldn’t object _ ? Goshiki basically told you I’m in love with you and all you have to say is  _ you wouldn’t object _ ?” Something warm and soft pressed against Futakuchi’s head, right behind his ear. It took him a second to realize that Aone had kissed him. As soon as that revelation swept over him, though, Futakuchi felt his whole body flushing with heat. 

“I love you. Of course I would not object to being your mate,” Aone clarified, his lips brushing Futakuchi’s ear and then his cheek as the dragon in human form turned his head to stare up at Aone’s face. Futakuchi gaped at him, so surprised - fiercely, achingly pleased - by Aone’s words that he didn’t even realize he was losing control over his human form until Aone stepped back, giving him room as he shifted back to dragon shape. As soon as Futakuchi settled into his scaled form, however, Aone moved closer again, and Futakuchi dropped his head to Aone’s level. 

“You really mean it?” Futakuchi asked, sparks dripping from his teeth as he stared at the human. Aone smiled - a huge smile by Aone standards, showing his teeth and everything - and nodded. Futakuchi wriggled with sheer happiness and relief as he pressed his muzzle against Aone’s shoulder, then shifted to ruffle his white hair with his snout, his body almost too warm for it to be comfortable or safe for Aone, before Futakuchi finally regained some control and shifted back to human form, throwing himself into Aone’s arms again. Aone endured the attention, catching Futakuchi and holding him close. “I love you, too,” Futakuchi announced breathlessly - both from the lingering roughness in his voice and from excitement - before he decided to try a human gesture of affection and pressed his lips to Aone’s, his exuberance making their teeth and noses bump painfully. Futakuchi winced and pulled back. “Sorry! I-”

Futakuchi’s words were cut off as Aone gently but firmly brought his hand to Futakuchi’s jaw and angled his head slightly before leaning in to kiss Futakuchi’s mouth. Futakuchi whimpered as wondered if the heat was going to melt him or if Aone’s kiss would manage that first. Before he could find out, Aone lifted his head, breaking the contact and leaving Futakuchi breathless for an entirely new reason. 

“I love you, too,” Futakuchi managed before deciding that having Aone’s mouth on his was much better than talking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aone definitely caught Futakuchi's sickness and they spent the next several days being lectured and confined to their beds.


End file.
